


Movie Night

by Woongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bros watching a movie, Kim Geonhak | Leedo is a Tsundere, Kim Geonhak | Leedo is annoyed, Seoho and Keonhee like to talk, What are Tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: Geonhak just wants to watch the movie; but Seoho is being annoying, and Keonhee is his accomplice.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Movie Night

“Your feet are freezing!” Seoho hissed, shoving Geonhak with his own foot. “Go and get your own blanket!”

“You know I can’t, so stop being a wuss!” Geonhak retaliated, holding in his anger at Seoho’s childishness. He only had his toes under the blanket because Seoho was hogging the rest of it. He took a deep breath in hopes of quelling the fury building up inside of him. 

Just watch the movie. Justwatchthemovie. Just-

“Stop hogging the popcorn, Keonhee-yah!” Seoho complained, reaching across Geonhak in order to grab a fistful of popcorn from the bucket situated in Keonhee’s lap. As he retracted his hand, bits of popcorn fell from his fist, landing on Geonhak’s pajamas. The popcorn was extra buttered, mind you. Geonhak could feel his annoyance meter rising once more. He had just bought the chick-printed pajama set a few days ago; and today was the first day he was able to wear them, yet they’re already dirty because of a certain pig in a blanket. Literally.

“But you were the one who didn’t want any earlier,” Keonhee retorted, “You were all like, ‘I’m not hungry. You can have all of it.’” How Geonhak wished he could focus on the movie, but a particular hyung was busy complaining about how Keonhee should put the popcorn bucket in the middle so he wouldn’t have to reach over all the time. Keonhee eventually relented, and Geonhak was forced to hold the bucket as two hungry hands invaded his space every single second. Honestly, Geonhak was surprised at himself for agreeing to watch Toy Story with the two loudest members.

Ironically, ‘You’ve Got a Friend in Me’ started playing and both vocalists were instantly singing along. 

“You’ve got a friend in me!” Seoho sang, slinging his arm around Geonhak’s shoulders. Geonhak tried to shrug his arm off, but Keonhee also wrapped his arm arounds his shoulders, preventing him from escaping. And the next then Geonhak knew, he was being forced to sway side to side with the other two.

“C’mon Geonhakkie, sing with us!” Seoho goaded, “Unless you think you can’t sing.” They both knew very well that Geonhak could sing. That’s why Geonhak ignored him.

“Yeah, don’t be a party pooper,” Keonhee commented, adding fuel to the fire.

Geonhak could feel a headache forming at their boisterous voices. There were people sleeping nearby, yet the two were acting like it wasn’t the middle of the night. At times, Geonhak wondered where they got all their energy from. 

As the movie came to an end, Geonhak was finally able to enjoy some peace and quiet. But that was only because the other two had fallen asleep. Peace was peace nonetheless. Standing up, Geonhak began to clean up. He scooped as many crumbs as he could into the empty bucket, and threw it away into the trash. 

God, the two of them were pigs.

But even if they were annoying, messy, and annoying, Geonhak still held a soft spot for them in his heart. 

Just a tiny bit though.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you, or do you have any friends, like Seoho, Keonhee, or Geonhak?
> 
> Two more short stories left!


End file.
